Phantomhive Guardian Angel
by SunnyRain143
Summary: Vincent has accidentally ran over a angel with burnt wings. He discovers the angel has no memories about herself. Now that she is healed she want to find her memories but when the phantomhive is murder. Her new mission is to find Vincent missing child and protect him at all cost, she discover ciel is alive with a butler. a demon butler that is after Ciel soul. Suck at summaries.


Phantomhive guardian angel

 **A/N:** "ahhh! i never seen the Black Butler Anime but i read the manga and i had no idea there was an Fallen Angel in Black Butler. so i want to say that this story is going to be in the Manga not the Anime."

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Black Butler, But I own the OC in this story.**_

 **Chapter one:** Vincent Phantomhive and The Fallen Angel

 _ **Oc P.O.V**_

It was dead of winter in the early January when I have awoken in a forest covered in snow. It was night and the air was colder than ice. Even if my body was almost cover in freezing ice I felt like I was swimming in lava. Pain was aching over my whole body as if I have been crushed. Each breath of cold air I took in was like breathing in fire. I looked around confused with my foggy mind. I sat up but I feel like I was carrying a boulder. I looked back and to my complete horror I find wings attached to my shoulder blade. The wings were two times bigger than my body it laid dead on the snow covered ground. It was black as night with an afterglow you see after a fire died out and the coal was still hot glowing a bright orange. It was all over the tips of the feathers as if they were on fire not too long ago. I was confused and wasn't thinking right as my brain was pounding at my skull. I smelt like smoke and I looked at my arms and oddly enough they were cover in black coal dust.

I try to stand but my legs felt like jelly and I fell back down on the dead winds still attached to my body. The wings were heavy and dead. I think they're dead because I can't feel anything with these heavy things on my shoulder blades. Once again I try to stand and once again I failed. My legs were numb from the coldness but I couldn't feel the coldness I only feel the heat all over my body. I decide to try again to stand, but the weight of the wings were too great for me so I fell back on the snowy ground. I don't know why I couldn't feel the coldness of the snow and the freezing air. I didn't even know if I was human at all.

I finally give up on standing and I started to crawl while dragging the heavy wings with me leaving a trail behind me. I didn't know where I am or where I was going I just started to crawl in hope to find home I don't remember. While I was crawling I drag the wings in snow but the snow did nothing to the afterglow burns on the dead wings. I wonder if I could cut these off then it would be an easy travel to where ever my body was taking me.

I don't know how long I was crawling but I didn't stop. I don't know why but something was telling me to move towards the moon. I crawled all night with my knees and the palms of my hands covered in my hot red blood from getting cut by blade like rocks hidden in the deep snow. It was agonizing pain but something kept me going. I don't know what. It was almost morning when I finally decide to collapse and exhaustion knock me to sleep.

A noise jolted me awake. My mind was foggy from sleep but I looked around with blurry vision still laying on the ground. I was buried in freezing snow. The wings were still on my back with the same afterglow of fire. My vision clearer now I could see it was dark out and the only lighting I had was the bright moon peeking through the clouds. I heard the noise again. It sounded like a group of horses running.

I tried to at least sit up but my hands and knees were so bruise and bloody. It was very painful but I finally sat up and looked at where the noise came from. I see a group of horses pulling a wagon with a lantern its only light source. "Help." I called out but my voice was like none I barely can hear myself. I see the wagon coming towards me fast. I can feel desperation bubble in me. "Help!" I tried to say again but my voice was hoarse like I never had a glass of water in ages. The wagon was closer now and I become more desperate.

I felt something. I felt pain on my back more importantly my shoulder blades. I looked behind me to see the dead wings. Something about them seem like they're waiting for an order. A command. The horses gallops become louder and closer than before. I tried hard to see if I can at least move these wings trying to make them helpful instead of useless.

I saw the wagon just mere feets away and out of instinct I close my eyes and fling my body in front of the wagon. I heard a surprise shriek and unbearable pain flare throughout my body. I scream in pain as my body was ran over by the second wheel of the wagon. I clutch my side as I get a glimpse of the wagon that came in to a slippery halt and realize it was actually a carriage. Before I let the darkness take over I saw the carriage door open.

_Few hours later_

Warmth was the first thing I felt when I regain conscious. I didn't feel any pain. Did I died? No I could tell I was on a soft bed so I must be in a room. The warmth with no pain it felt like something I felt before but I don't remember. I open my eyes only to snap them shut again the room was too bright, I open them again trying to get used to the brightness.

After a while I was sitting up and with my eyes I was looking everywhere. I was in a room full of colors and pictures. The bed I was in was huge! It was soft and comfortable. I wanted to sleep here forever. I looked at my body it was clean, very clean with no wounds it's as if they disappeared but the bandages were covering my knees and hands. I was also in different clothing a simple white night gown that reach just above my knees.

I felt my face heat up when I realize someone had to scrub me clean and dressed me up. "Oh! You're awake! I'll get Young Master" said someone I didn't see because they ran out before I got to turn my head to look at them. It sounded like a female with such a soft voice. I waited and listen for a sound of any kind.

It wasn't before long when I heard footsteps and the door open. I turn to look at the intruder. It was a male. A very handsome male he was carrying a glass of water. Hot blood rushed to my face. He didn't say anything only walked towards me with his deep chocolate eyes on me.

Whoever he was, he was a true definition of a man, tall, dark and very handsome. Lean strong body, pale flawless skin, short bluish-black hair and a beauty mark under his left eye. His suit was perfectly tailored and fit him so well. His face was kind yet it oozed with power and confidence. His eyes was a deep brown like delicious chocolate with sprinkle with sparkles putting diamonds to shame and if you stare long enough deep in to those kind eyes you can see dangerous dark secrets locked away hidden from everyone.

He had a manipulative smile on his face but it was still held some kindness. I didn't trust him. "Well. Well. Well. Someone is finally awake. You've been out for three whole days." He said as he sat down on the bed. His deep voice brought chills down my spine. His voice was deep and smooth like dark chocolate mixed with blood if you're not careful you could get addicted or killed. I don't know what it was but something makes me feel like I shouldn't trust him. "You know it's not everyday someone jumps in front of my carriage." He chuckled deeply.

"W-Where am I?" I choked out. He looks at me and smiles. "Well you're in the Phantomhive mansion." He said watching me "Phantomhive?" I said with a dry throat. I swallow drily and I think he notice because he handed me the cold glass of water. I chug the cooling drink and it sooths my throat of thirst. "What's your name?" he asked still watching me with his manipulative smile still on his face. "Uh?" was all I said. What is my name? I couldn't remember anything. Now that I think about it I don't even remember how I even got to that forest.

"I-I don't know" I said in a hushed tone. He looked at me with a small frown. The frown doesn't go on that pretty face of his I just wanted to wipe it off. "Well. That won't do at all. Do you remember anything? Your home?" he said still staring at me. My home? I remember in the forest I was trying to crawl home even if I didn't know where it was but something told me to crawl towards the moon. "No-Nothing. I can't remember anything besides that I woke in the forest." I said looking at the bandages covering my hands.

"I see." Was all he said I could feel him staring at me. I looked up and locked gazes with his delicious chocolate brown eyes. Such a beautiful human being I couldn't found one flaw on him. A perfect human. He scooted closer to me and my heart started to pound at my ribcage. He reach his hands for something and I felt a soft touch on somewhere on my body even if he wasn't touching me.

"These wings how you get them?" he asked surprising me. I looked back to see the dark wings folded to my back. How did I forgotten I had the wings on me it was like they're weren't there at all. But I could feel his soft touch with them. Where they finally alive? "You know when we saw you with these beautiful wings. We couldn't believe what we were seeing. It was like a fairy tale right out of a book." The male said as he stroke the wings and as it they had a mind of its own they lean into the touch. I notice the wing on my right side was wrapped in bandages and it was a little askew like it was lazy. I felt a small panic rise in me. Why was it like that?

"The right wing is broken." He said as I turn to look at him. How does he know? He doesn't have wings. Just as if he was reading my mind he answer me that made my mind felt violated. "I hired an Ornithologists to look at your wings. Your wings were frozen solid we didn't know what to do. So we called him for help." He said. The wings were frozen solid? Is that why it wasn't moving before on the forest? I looked at my right wing. He was stroking the dark feathers on the wing. I don't know why but his soft touch was so addicting. "The Ornithologists said the wing was broken and he wrapped it in a way to make sure it heal properly although he tried to burn out the after burns but they wouldn't burn out." the man said as he stare at the after burn on my wings. "He was stunned when he saw your wings. So I hope you wouldn't mind but I let him exam your wings and he side it was eerie similar to an eagle but had a unique custom touch to make flight last longer in air that no birds known to human has. As if it was built for speed and power. Amazing." He said as he continue to stroke the right wings in such a way it may me shiver and lean the wing deeper into the touch. He was quiet I think he was waiting for an answer but I was too busy savoring the touch. So he deicide to continue. "He also said that your wings were attached completely to your shoulder blades. There is no way to remove them." He finished. "Hmmm." I was only able to say the touch was addicting I couldn't think. We stay in complete silent as he continue to stroke the broken wing.

I was in a room with a man I didn't even know his name and he was stroking my right broken wing telling me about another man who also touch my wings. I felt violated and Realization hit me in the face hard. I shoved myself away from him and slapped his hand away. He looked alarmed and confused. "Something the matter?" he said with his voice full of concerned. I looked at his face it looked so confused. Guilt bubbled in me. I slapped his hand away just because I didn't know his name but he was a stranger and I was already addicted to his silk like touch. I looked down I try to pushed the guilt away but I couldn't. I felt a silky touch on my cheek and it lifts my head to lock gazes with the man with the chocolate eyes. He had a kind smile not the manipulative one that made me feel dizzy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He says as he stared into my eyes it seem like he was trying to steal my soul from me. "What's your name?" I only whisper caught in his trance. He was unfazed by my question and smile warmly and I watched his lips move and his deep voice echo in my ears "Vincent Phantomhive."

Vincent Phantomhive. Vincent "to conquer; to win." A name that match him greatly. Vincent such a beautiful name. Vincent pulled his hands away from my cheek much to my dismay. "Right. Now a name for you until you remember who you truly are." He says to me with his smile. A name for me? Will it be a stupid name? Why would I let him name me? But I didn't say anything as I only stare at his handsome face. He looked like he was really thinking about it. A name for me by this man with the manipulative smile it felt like an honor or something.

 **A/N:** "UH! i really hope you like this story. I'll try to update soon. I know I'm not a good writer but I'm still learning. English is my worst subject at school. I have an **F** and i SUCK at spelling amd grammer. btw sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. i use WordPad i'll fix any mistakes as soon as possible."


End file.
